Abel Rewanz
|race=Incubus |species=Feline |gender=Male |height= |build= |hair=Cream with brown highlights/black spots |eyes=Green (right), blue (left) |nickname=Abba, "Cookies and Cream" |era= |alignment= |family=Mother (May Rewanz); Father (Cid Rewanz/Aniz) |affiliation=Siar Clan |seen=Causing trouble |known=Instigating the library incident at SAIA |hobbies=Pranking, fashion, reading, magic |food=Confusion, Roast duck, Misery (clan affinity) |colour=Green }} Abel Dmitri Rewanz is one of the more recently-introduced characters in the comic Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures. Like the strip's protagonist, Daniel Ti'Fiona, Abel is a feline incubus. He has been assigned as mentor to Dan, in order to help him come to terms with his new-found abilities. Abel has a spin-off strip of his own which details his history. Personality Although Abel is a highly talented and intelligent incubus, his tendency to be rather smug or blunt does not win him many friends. It is unclear whether Abel does this deliberately in order to be alone or whether his personality simply conflicts with others, but either way he tends to be rather insular. Abel is also prone to phobias, notably regarding blood and spiders, even though a talking spider may have a crush on him as seen on strip . History Abel is 400 years old, and has spent most of his life at the Succubus and Incubus Academy, or SAIA as it is generally referred to. He has been assigned to look after Dan by his headmistress, Fa'Lina until such time as Dan is ready to study at the academy full-time. As such it is unclear whether Abel is still technically a student at SAIA or not - either way, he has been one of the top students at the academy, where he has achieved both outstanding results and disasters of equal proportion. Abel's immediate family were May Rewanz and Cid Rewanz, although the latter turned out to be an Incubus in disguise. The events of his life before SAIA might also explain his reluctance to leave the academy. During his first days at SAIA, Abel learned that he belongs to the Siar Clan, which is believed to be fragmented to the point of extinction. He has more-or-less been adopted by Fa'Lina, one of the few 'cubi he has a deep respect for although he is at pains to conceal this. Trivia *Abel has a severe dislike of 'cubi who use their shapeshifting abilities to assume someone else's identity. *Although 'cubi do not need to eat, usually drawing their power from the emotions of others, Abel is one of the few who still regularly consumes physical food. *Abel's hair is self-colouring and will become brown at the tips no matter how it is cut. *Despite the name, Abel is wholly unrelated to the Biblical character. Making such comparisons is said to be a good way to make him very angry. *Abel has been banned from the library at SAIA. The reason for this is unknown. *Abel has some mysterious link to Dan's family, Edward Ti'Fiona in particular. According to Amber, the strip's author, they have not actually met, although the implication from the strip is that Abel is somehow indebted to Edward. The other possibility is that Abel knows Destania's married name. *Interestingly, Abel also has some kind of link to Dan's mother, Destania who appears to have been giving him some form of private tutoring before she left the Academy. Specifically she has taught him some form of Judo and a variety of other skills to enable him to survive alone (see strip ). *Due to his inherent emotion-absorption abilities, lingering in large crowds tends to give Abel severe headaches. *Abel's clan has a particular affinity for misery. *It was Fa'Lina who informed Abel about his father's death at the hands of Ti'Fiona. http://clockworkmansion.com/forum/index.php/topic,8367.msg352964.html#msg352964 *Abel's forms seen in order are: Dan's reflection, blue-haired female, Merlitz, buxom female, and gryphon. External Links * Comment by Amber in DMFA Forums... regarding the design change of Abel's personality that followed his introductory storyarch as Dan's guide at SAIA. Abel Rewanz Category:cubi Category:Characters in the Abel arc Category:Hybrid Characters